The Things You Miss
by FindingRainbows
Summary: There may come a time when you want to do the washing up...All the gang is in here but its main focus is Annie really. Just a short fic based on a random thought.


Things You Can Miss

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and nor will they ever be... If these characters were mine, they would be eating their 'tea' of an evening and not their 'dinner' but I put aside my northern ways for the purposes of this ;)

_A/N So, I haven't actually been watching Being Human lately but I heard some stuff about comic-con and then my brother chopped his finger off meaning he can't do everyday tasks at the moment and apparently that lead my brain to think of this..._

_Ps. It doesn't fit anywhere in the series particularly and there are no spoilers; It's just a short, random thought that I felt compelled to write down. _

_Pps. Thanks for reading. Review if you wish :)_

Mitchell stretched out and then lent back with a sigh in the chair. He, George and Nina had just got in from work and were waiting for Annie to pop in with a brew for them; it had become quite the routine. However, today, something was wrong.

'Is she alright? She's not gone all poltergeisty again?' George whispered as they heard another cupboard door in the kitchen slam shut. 'Because that's your area,' he finished whilst pointing at Mitchell.

'What do you mean 'my area'?'

'You know...'

'No, George, I...'

'Oh for goodness sakes, I'll go and check.' Nina stood but before she took a step, Annie came marching into the room.

'Are you aware that there is no food in the house?' she declared.

'What?' Mitchell asked.

'There is no food in the kitchen cupboards,' Annie repeated like it was the most obvious statement she had ever made.

Thinking she understood what Annie was meaning, Nina just smiled; 'That's alright, we were planning on ordering out for dinner again.'

'See, that's the point,' Annie was beginning to sound really frustrated now.

'What point?' George questioned as he exchanged a confused glance with Nina.

'The point...the point is...you can't just keep eating takeaways...it's not...it's not healthy!'

'Yeah...that's not really a problem for me.' Annie rolled her eyes as Mitchell just shrugged.

'We don't always eat takeaways.' Nina stated.

'Oh come on, when was the last time any of you cooked?'

Nina, George and Mitchell all looked at each other. Mitchell's face clearly told the others that he thought the question didn't concern him. George couldn't help but agree; he had never known Mitchell to cook. He had once enjoyed rustling things up in the kitchen but he'd been busy with work lately and never seemed to have the time or energy. That exact same thought was running through Nina's head when Annie started to talk again;

'See, you can't even remember, can you?'

'Ok, ok, Annie, we should probably start making our own meals again.'

'Yeah, we get it.' George nodded in agreement with Nina.

Annie stared at them for a few seconds before appearing to accept their responses and relaxing a little. Mitchell, however, was now leaning forward and eyeing her with some suspicion.

'What's this about Annie?' he asked.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you are aware that you don't eat?'

'Of course. It's like I said, I don't think that eating takeaways all the time is healthy and I'm concerned. I mean, I know that it won't affect you but these two,' she waved her hand between Nina and George, 'may not be so lucky. I know you're busy but...couldn't you at least shop...Then I could at least...' Annie ramblings tailed off and it was clear from the look on her face that she had said more than she had intended to.

'Annie, what's going on? Is there something wrong?' Nina was certain that Annie was holding something back.

Annie moved to sit down. She rested her head in her hands. 'I miss it!' she declared suddenly.

'Miss what?' George was most confused by everything that had been said in the last few minutes then something dawned on him, 'You miss being able to eat?'

'What? No, George. I mean, yes, sometimes, but that's not it.'

'Then what...'

'I miss cooking, ok?' Annie decided to halt the questioning and finally make her admission, 'And I can't go shopping for food so unless one of you goes then I can't do anything and if you keep getting takeaways then there isn't even any washing up...'

'You want to wash up?'

'I want something to do besides making you coffee and freaking out the postman, George.' Annie had stood up again and was standing in the centre of the room, which fell silent as George, Mitchell and Nina all took in what she had said.

'I can't go to work like you do...I can't go out like you do. I have to fill my time somehow.'

'Ok, ok,' Mitchell nodded, 'we see your point now.' He smiled at her and continued, 'Why didn't you say anything before?'

'I thought, you'd think I was being ridiculous. I know that you've not exactly had it easy lately or had the time to...I'm just being stupid.'

'No, no, Annie, you're not.' Nina felt a pang of guilt. She had completely forgotten the limitations that came with being a ghost and how bored and lonely Annie could get. Annie didn't just like doing household chores- she needed them.

'Tell you what,' George started, 'I'm not in work tomorrow so I'll go and do a shop. In fact, I'll make my list right now. What do we need?'

'Well, that's easy,' Annie was smiling now, 'you need everything. Those cupboards are seriously empty. I mean, what if we'd have had guests?'

'Guests? Us?' Mitchell gave her a pointed look.

'Ok, maybe not.' Annie chuckled.

'Right,' George began as he returned to the room after leaving it to get a pen and pad, 'What do we need?'

'Do we really need to make a list?' Nina asked which made Mitchell smirk in anticipation of George's answer.

'Of course we need a list. You can't just go in there willy-nilly.'

''Willy-nilly', George?' Mitchell laughed.

George ignored his friend and started writing his list with the help of Nina. Annie sat back and listened to their chatter. Tomorrow she would cook the best meal that she had ever cooked.


End file.
